Surat Wasiat
by P. Ravenclaw
Summary: Rock Lee menulis surat wasiat untuk teman-temannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka. ONE-SHOT. Collab fict dengan Phillip Willam-Wammy.


**Warning:** OOC dan Gak lucu (norak kayaknya)! Hahah

* * *

**Surat Wasiat**

By: Phillip William-Wammy dan P. Ravenclaw

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Rock Lee merasa tak enak badan. Sudah lima hari Lee tidak menjalankan tugas sebagai shinobi. Lee merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini Lee sering dikageti oleh Tenten, Lee sering mendapat serangan jantung. Biasanya ia langsung pingsan.

Hari ini, Lee tidak bertugas menjalankan misi. Ia pergi mengunjungi Tsunade untuk check up.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Lee mengetuk pintu kantor Tsunade yang merupakan kantor Hokage.

"Masuk," terdengar suara Tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

Lee memasuki ruangan, saat ia masuk tiba-tiba Tonton melompat dari udara dan menemplok di atas kepala Lee secara tiba-tiba.

"JENGGOT MERLIN!" Lee berteriak saking kagetnya. Tonton pun segera turun dari kepala Lee dan kembali ke Shizune.

"Eh, maaf Lee. Aku kira kau tak akan sekaget itu. Jadi, kubiarkan Tonton terjun payung." ujar Shizune dengan nada tak merasa bersalah.

"Ahahaha, tak apa-apa Shizune-san. I- Itu salahku Karena tak waspada akan serangan Tonton." ujar Lee ramah. Shizune tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kok ke sini segala?" tanya Tsunade pada Lee. Tsunade sedang duduk di mejanya seperti biasa.

"A- ano Tuan Hokage. Akhir-akhir ini.. A- aku sering kaget. Apa-apa kaget. Kejatuhan Tonton kaget, diserang kunai kaget, diserang chidori dan rasegan kaget, digigit Akamaru kaget, dipelototin Neji pun aku kaget!" ujar Lee dengan nada yang sangat dan amat menyedihkan. Memelas, membuat Tsunade sangat iba.

Shizune segera mengambilkan sekotak tissue untuk Tsunade yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lee.." panggil Tsunade ala opera sabun di TV.

"Ya ibunda?" jawab Lee dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mendekati Tsunade.

"Lee.." panggil Tsunade lagi.

"Ada apa bunda?" jawab Lee lagi. Lee sudah berdiri di dekat Tsunade sekarang.

WHAAAAACK

"Seenaknya memanggil aku ibunda! Kau pikir kau ini siapa hah?!!" ujar Tsunade sementara kakinya berada di atas kepala Lee.

"Go- gomenasai Tsunade-sama!" ujar Lee yang langsung sigap berdiri seperti sedang upacara.

"Hmm bagus." tambah Tsunade puas atas kesigapan Lee.

"Jadi Tsunade-sama? Aku ini sebenarnya sakit apa?" tanya Lee serius pada Tsunade. Sang hokage duduk kembali lalu meneguk secangkir kopi.

"Lee, aku sangat menyayangkan untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi," ujar Tsunade. Mata Tsunade memandang mata Lee.

"But?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Dari gejala yang kau sebutkan tadi itu. A- aku rasa jantungmu lemah. Hidupmu tak akan bertahan lama," jawab Tsunade dengan sangat serius. Shizune dan Tonton menagis guling-guling mendengar pernyataan Tsunade itu.

"A- APA?!" Lee tak percaya mendengar semua kata-kata Tsunade.

"Lee.." ujar Tsunade sambil menepuk pundak Lee. Kepala Lee terus menunduk, air mata bercucuran deras dari mata Lee. Di siang yang panas ini, Lee harus menerima kenyataan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Tsunade-sama.. Arigatou Gozaimasu!" teriak Lee sambil menahan tangis. Ia menundukan badannya tanda hormat pada Tsunade.

"Lee.. hidupmu tinggal sebentar lagi, kan? A- aku tak mau kau bersedih lagi Lee. Kau harus berjuang untuk tetap ceria." Kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum tulus pada Lee.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan tetap menjadi Lee yang dulu. Permisi." ujar Lee. Lalu Lee segera meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian. Lee akan segera mati.

--

Lee segera menuju ke rumahnya. Hatinya perih bak ditusuk seribu pisau. Lee segera berlari dan berlari.. Menyongsong kerumunan orang yang ada di Konoha. Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, Lee akhirnya tiba di rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai Lee!" ujar ibu Lee. Rock Lee tak membalas salam ibunya, ia berlari ke kamarnya dan segera duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah buku dan menulis catatan di dalamnya.

'A- aku harus menulis pesan terakhir untuk teman-temanku! Aku harus!!' ujar Lee dalam hati. Ia mengambil penanya lalu segera menulis surat untuk teman-temannya.

Dear Guy-sensei,

Guy Sensei.. Aku selalu mengagumi sensei! Sangat! Tapi sebelum aku mati, aku ingin jujur pada sensei.. Sensei sebenarnya sensei kalah keren dengan rival sensei!! Tapi GAYA SENSEI KEREN! Sensei, Lee sangat mengagumi sensei. Percayalah sensei, Lee akan terus berada di hati sensei.

Rock Lee

--

Dear Tenten,

Selama ini aku mau bilang kalau cepolmu itu lucu. Aku selalu berharap rambutku bisa dicepol seperti itu Tenten.. Tapi kau tahu, rambutku ini tak bisa dicepol. Aku harap, di dunia lain nanti rambutku bisa dicepol sepertimu.

Rock Lee

--

Dear Neji,

Neji kau itu panutan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin sepertimu suatu hari nanti. Tapi Neji, bisa aku memberimu sebuah saran? Begini, rambutmu itu kan panjang, kalau kau latihan, lebih baik aku kuncir rambutmu dengan rapi. Yah, misalnya kau cepol seperti Tenten. Karena kalau kau biarkan rambutmu terurai seperti itu, aku risih jika lihat rambutmu berkibar-kibar saat latihan. Hanya sekedar saran loh.

Oh iya Neji, aku punya satu saran lagi! Rambutmu itu kan cantik.. Kau ikut saja jadi gadis sunsilk…

Rock Lee

--

Dear Asuma-sensei,

Merokok dapat menyebabkan penyakit kanker, jantung, dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Rock Lee

--

Dear Shikamaru,

Shikamaru jangan tidur terus! Kenapa kok kamu suka ngantuk siang-siang? Begadang ya? Wah Shika! Jangan bergadang terus loh! Soalnya gak sopan kalo kamu nguap-nguap depan orang.. terkesan gimana gitu.. Heheh

Rock Lee

--

Dear Ino,

Ino sebenernya kamu itu cantik. Tapi rambutmu gak secantik rambut Neji. Aku yakin rambutmu kusut kalau kunciranmu itu dilepas. Ponimu ngalangin mata tuh! Nanti rusak loh matanya..

Rock Lee

--

Dear Chouji,

Chouji, kamu salah satu teman terbaikku! Sangat menyenangkan bisa bermain denganmu. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak makan ya Cho! Soalnya, nanti kalo Guy sensei mau ngasih baju keren kayak yang kupakai sekarang, Guy sensei bakal susah cari size buat kamu. Oh iya, kalo punya keripik kentang bagi-bagi dong.. Aku juga mau gendut..

Rock Lee

--

Dear Naruto,

Naruto kamu itu sangat hebat! Itu lah yang selama ini ingin kukatakan. Naruto, tapi cobalah untuk mencukur rambut yang ada di pipimu. Jujur saja, itu mengganggu pemandangan.

Rock Lee

--

Dear Sasuke,

Sebenernya sharinganmu bikin mataku kelilipan.. Terus jangan-jangan sebenarnya kamu sakit mata ya? Aku takut ketularan sih.. Lain kali pake kaca mata hitam aja ya? Apa bener sharingan bisa bikin mata kelilipan? Hehehe. Terus, rambutmu kayak ayam. Tajem lagi.. Jadi sakit kalau kena mata. Kecolok nih.

Rock Lee

--

Dear Sakura,

Aku selalu suka sama Sakura-chan.. Tapi ada satu saran untukmu nih. Kecilkan saja jidatmu yang lebar! Soalnya makan tempat.. Heheh..

Rock Lee

--

Dear Kakashi-sensei,

Uwah.. sensei keren! Rasanya mau niru sensei!! Selama ini aku pingin lihat wajah sensei! Ehaha, lebih jelek atau lebih cantik dari aku nih? Oh iya, sebaiknya jurus raikiri sensei jangan digunakan lagi. Nyetrum. Sakit.

Rock Lee

--

Dear Kurenai-sensei,

Aku ragu sama anak sensei. Kalo misalnya mirip sensei, pasti lucu! Tapi kalo mirip Asuma-sensei gimana?? Haha. Eh sensei, anak sensei dikasih nama Rock Lee dong. Eh iya nih, ada satu pertanyaan tak terjawab. Mata sensei tuh sharingan jadi-jadian ya??

Rock Lee

--

Dear Kiba dan Akamaru,

Maaf nih suratnya satu berdua.. Aku irit kertas soalnya. Heheh. Oh iya, Kiba ada sekedar saran kamu sebaiknya jauhi Akamaru! Soalnya aku denger-denger nih ya.. kalo kita suka main sama hewan berambut nanti kalo hamil anaknya cacat loh. Aku gak mau lihat anakmu cacat nanti. Heheh. Akamaru juga kayaknya, kamu kutuan. Beli peditox ya? Haha

Rock Lee

--

Dear Shino,

Seranggamu bikin aku alergi. Terus kamu gadis sholehah banget ya! Pake kerudungan rapi.. Sangat menutup aurat. Mestinya Kurenai-sensei niru muridnya yang sholehah ini yes??

Rock Lee

--

Dear Hinata,

Rambutmu gak kalah bagus sama Neji! Uwah, keluarga Hyuga kok rambutnya bagus-bagus ya? Eh iya, matamu kurang OK tuh. Mestinya kamu punya mata yang cantik kayak Sasuke—sharingannya maksudku. Eh iya, kenapa kamu selalu pingsa n kalo ketemu Naruto?

Rock Lee

--

Dear Temari,

Temari kamu kan sering bawa kipas, kipasin dong, panas nih..

Rock Lee

--

Dear Kankurou,

Bonekamu bagus juga ya.. Lain kali pake Barbie ya? Cantik soalnya..

Rock Lee

--

Dear Gaara,

Widih.. Kalo deket Gaara kayak di pantai, banyak pasirnya euy! Tapi, pasirnya masuk ke mata nih.. perih.. Lain kali, kalo kamu lewat, sambil bawa obat mata, jadi obatnya kasihin ke orang yang kelilipan. Oke?

Rock Lee

--

Dear AKATSUKI,

JANGAN SERANG KONOHA. Kasian nih shinobi-shinobi kita pada menderita begini.

Rock Lee

--

Begitu lah isi surat dari Lee untuk teman-temannya.

Satu bulan kemudian, Lee meninggal dunia. Buku yang berisi surat-surat terakhir Lee itu dibacakan oleh Tsunade pada saat upacara pemakaman Lee. Rocklee yang malang. Ia meninggal dunia.

Saat dibacakan, orang-orang yang namanya disebut bukan tambah sedih atau menjadi terharu. Mereka merasa malu dengan apa yang Lee tulis. Bukannya mendoakan Lee masuk surga tapi..

"LEE GO TO HELL!!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

-Fin-

A/N: Ini fanfic bareng sama Wammy! Gyah gyah gyah gyah..

Wammy: Thank You For Reading!

Ravenclaw: RnR ya. Thanks.

----


End file.
